The Dominion/Chapter One
1: ''''ALEC. “She knows.” The crystalline voice of Claudius Diamondis cut through the icy silence that lingered over the oval table. With his pearly white eyes he stared at each of his companions. The Dominion. Seven, including himself. When he looked at me, I could have sworn the look he gave me was one of pure hate. ''I’m Alexander- Alec Di Angelo. I’m one of the “fey”. We’re an endangered race of humans, born with a unique power. Almost like a birth dysfunction. It gives us the ability to see what mundane humans are incapable of seeing- the warlocks, Elves, Vampires, the Lycanthropes. The unreal. He quickly jerked his head towards three members sitting together. A frightening woman in her thirties, who looked like she ate children for the fun of it. Nepthys Thorne. Shadow manipulator and proud. Patentee of the sadistic smile. She looked down when his eyes met her- she hates disappointing him. Next to her, a large, bald man, with skin paler than the fresh snow that lands on your lawn. Erik Van Helsen. He summons ghosts as his power. He seems to almost always have this glossy look in his eyes- like he should have been dead a long time ago. And finally, an Afro-Caribbean lady, wearing a tattered Moroccan gown, with snakes around her hair and arms. Marina Sae Gris. She has a knack for black magic. Found a way to preserve her life since she escaped the gallows in the witch trials. My power. I suppose I don’t have a clear-cut power like the others. I’ll try and explain. I have wings of black plumage that grow out from my back whenever I am shirtless. I can make them grow when I am wearing clothes, but I like my shirts with no holes in the back. I also have certain vocational powers. I can convince you to go to sleep on a bed of nails. Or ask you to let me “borrow” your Mercedes. I can lure you to whisper your darkest secrets to me, and you won’t have any recollection of it. I can make you slit the neck of your lover, and you wouldn’t question me. Some say I am cursed. Some say I’m a fallen angel. “Gris….Van Helsen…..I am not as surprised that this plan would fail….It was far fetched and slightly idiotic, in my opinion.” He said coolly, before turning to Nepthys. “But Miss Thorne. You, my second-in-command failed me. It makes me wonder…Are you the right person to be at this elevated position?” Nepthys ducked her head so low, you’d almost feel sorry for her. No one dared speak. A few days ago, one of our ex-members, the one who I replaced, left the Dominion. She went to join our arch-enemy, the Conclave- and so there was an assassination plan for her. Unfortunately, it went wrong, and she got away. All I know of her is a brief description and her name. Adelaide Bergamot. No one usually escapes the Dominion alive, and when someone does- they must be dangerous. “We shall meet tomorrow, while I decide how we will…tackle our predicament. Meeting adjourned.” Lord Diamondis concluded, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He stepped out of his chair first, and left, leaving the rest of us in a solemn silence. Category:Sonofapollo Category:Stories